1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to telecommunications, and in particular, to methods and systems for retaining calls, contacts, and messages.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a wealth of information exchanged when people use their phones. On conventional systems only a very limited part of this information is captured, in the form of messages, typically only briefly retained while the information is of immediate use, and then such information is discarded. In conventional systems, it is often to technically not feasible or too costly to retain such information for an extended period of time.